


Kuu ja tähdet taivaalta

by Giraffvinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, sokeria
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Kenties kaksoset kasvaisivat Charlieta rauhallisemmiksi, Molly saattoi vain toivoa.





	Kuu ja tähdet taivaalta

**Author's Note:**

> Irkissä sanasotailun tuloksena. Ei pitänyt postata tätä edes, mutta kun pastesin tämän rimpsille (ja sain banaanit kannulta fl00dauksesta :( ) niin ... no, kun rimpsi haluaa niin rimpsi saa :-*
> 
> Ei ole betattu, kaikki vihreet ovat minun. Eikun Artekin luki tän jossain vaiheessa ja kysyi että "missä Percy on?", gaaddääm, mä aina unohdan Percyn! Ei ollut nimittäin eka ficci johon Percy lisättiin jälkikäteen. Hävetä sietäisi minun :F Mutta kiitos Artelle huomiosta <3
> 
> (jos oikein silmiään siristelee, saattaa sieltä vähän angstipangstiakin kaivaa, mutta tarvitsee ison sokerilusikan!)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

Olohuoneesta kuuluu kamalaa möykkää. Molly höristää korviaan, mutta tarttuu taustametelin jatkuessa tasaisena jälleen siirappipurkkiin ja jatkaa pannukakkujen valelua. Arthur on taas myöhässä, Molly huokaa itsekseen vilkaistuaan kelloa. Bill on onneksi jo niin iso, että hänet voi jättää kaksosten kanssa hetkeksi. Percy lukee tyytyväisenä pöydän ääressä ja Charlie on ulkona jahtaamassa perhosia, kuten tavallista. Molly laskee pannukakkuvadin pöydälle ja istahtaa hetkeksi aloilleen. Hänen kätensä laskeutuu pyöreälle vatsalle ja hän hivelee sitä hymyillen pehmeästi. Jospa hän saisi vihdoinkin pikku-prinsessan. Ei sillä, etteikö hän rakastaisi poikiaan enemmän kuin mitään muuta, mutta että neljä peräkkäin — se olisi kenelle tahansa liikaa. Kenties kaksoset kasvaisivat Charlieta rauhallisemmiksi, Molly saattoi vain toivoa.

"Äiti! Joko saa ruokaa!" Charlie huikkaa rämäytettyään keittiön oven selälleen ja rynnättyään sisään keittiöön. Oven kolaus saa Mollyn hätkähtämään, ja hän pitelee sydänalaansa tasaten säikähdyksestä nikottelevaa hengitystään.

"Älä paisko ovia tuolla lailla", Molly tiuskahtaa, mutta pehmentää sitten sanojaan hymyilemällä. "Säikäytit äidin."

Charlie sulkee oven kuuliaisesti ja pyyhkii kenkänsä kynnysmattoon ennen kuin istuu pöydän ääreen. "Anteeksi, äiti. Saako nyt pannaria?"

Molly kutsuu Charlielle lautasen ja kattaa sitten loputkin paikat valmiiksi. Juuri kun kaksosetkin kömpivät omille tuoleilleen, seinäkellon isoin viisari nytkähtää matkustusasentoon, sitten Arthur pelmahtaa takasta.

"Terveeksi taloon!" Arthur lausuu ja pyyhkii silmälasejaan nokeentuneeseen kaapuunsa. "Onko Mollykkaisen päivä kulunut mukavasti?"

Arthur kaappaa Mollyn kainaloonsa ja moiskauttaa suukon suoraan tämän suulle. Lapset ryntäävät pöydästä ja kietovat kätensä isänsä jalkojen ympärille, Bill yltää halaamaan vyötäröltä asti. Arthur pörröttää jokaisen pojan punaista päätä, mutta sitten hänen katseensa on jälleen vain ja ainoastaan Mollylle.

"Melu ja melskettä, sitä tavallista", Molly vastaa tomerasti, mutta hymyilee Arthurille omaa erityistä hymyään. "Onneksi isä tuli nyt kotiin niin iltapalan jälkeen voittekin rauhoittua kuuntelemaan satuja."

Arthur vetää Mollyn posken omaansa vasten ja kuiskuttaa: "Ja äiti voi laittaa itselleen kylvyn."

"Ja kun lapset nukkuvat, ehkäpä isä tulee seuraksi", Molly supatti takaisin, ennen kuin vetäytyi kauemmas ja nosti Georgen pöydän ääreen kaksoisveljensä viereen.

Arthur kohensi silmälasiensa asentoa ja rykäisi itsekseen. Hänen kirkas katseensa tuntui lupaavan kuun ja tähdet taivaalta, ja jälleen Molly muisti, miksi oli mieheensä rakastunut.


End file.
